Greatest Love of All
by phoenix360
Summary: "Who out of all your ex-boyfriends was the best?" Who'd have thought one simple, innocent question would cause so much drama for Crazy Chick, AJ Lee. Now the whole roster, the WWE universe, and even the exes themselves, are dying to know the answer. Trouble is, AJ herself can't make up her own mind. So, who gets the number one spot? Bryan, Punk, Kane, Cena or Ziggler? Smut ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N: **This is just a silly, little story that I couldn't resist writing. I hope you readers enjoy it! As for warnings, there's some swearing and smut ahead in certain chapters. Pairings are AJxBryan, AJxPunk, AJxKane, AJxCena and AJxZiggler, with each one having its own chapter. So, everyone wins!

_"Do you think I've gone round the bend?"_  
_ "I'm afraid so. You're mad, bonkers, completely off your head. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."_  
― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

* * *

_**Greatest Love of All**_

_Chapter 1: The Question to End All Questions_

AJ Lee stormed around backstage, unceremoniously kicking a nearby chair as she did so. It had not been a good week for her. She lost a tag team match on Raw against Naomi and Cameron (all Layla's fault, of course), while on Smackdown, Big E lost in a match to her ex-boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, who now seemed to have something going on with her former best friend, Kaitlyn. Needless to say, AJ wasn't happy in the least.

Big E Langston followed dutifully behind AJ, poker faced as ever, while Layla scurried in after him, babbling this and that. Not that AJ was listening to one bit of it. She was far too angry at this point and anything anyone said would most likely make her even angrier. Really, the best thing one could do when she was like this was just shut up and let her rant or get the hell away.

AJ sent her friend (or quite possibly boyfriend, no one was quite sure at this point) a death glare. "You had one job, Big E! One job! And you _failed!_" She shrieked, tossing her Divas championship unceremoniously onto a nearby chair. "You are the worst bodyguard _ever_! And, Layla shut the hell up! Haven't you caused enough trouble!?"

Layla's squawking came to an abrupt stop as AJ turned to her. Unfortunately for the flawless Brit, it seemed the famed 'Crazy Chick' was about to take out all her rage on her. "I'm _so_ sorry about what happened on Raw! I don't know how that rollup happened! I swear, AJ, it won't happen again!"

"It better not! You want attention and a chance at my Divas title, than you better earn it! I have no use for a partner who can't win a match against two women who name themselves _The __Funkadactyls!_ If I wanted a fangirl 24/7, I'd go to Bayley!" AJ's eyes began to dart around the backstage area suspiciously. "Speaking of Bayley, I need to get a restraining order against that girl. She keeps stalking me and I want her to stop. Honestly, doesn't she realise how creepy and pathetic she looks?"

"Pot calling the kettle black" The Miz coughed as he passed the trio, smirking when he saw AJ's outraged expression. "I seem to recall how you used to do the exact same thing to CM Punk and Kane. Not nice when you get a taste of your own medicine, is it AJ?"

AJ clenched and unclenched her hands, her eyes burning holes into The Miz. For a second it looked as if she was going to have another one of her freak outs and trash the surrounding area, screaming to the high heavens. But then, maybe not surprisingly, she turned and directed her gaze up at Big E Langston.

"Are you just going to stand there and let him _talk_ to me like that?" She demanded through clenched teeth. "Well? Do something! Defend my honour!"

Miz laughed out loud at this. "AJ, AJ, AJ. You have _no_ honour! What you _do_ have is an attention seeking suck-up who will most likely stab you in the back as soon as she's gotten what she wants out of you. A bodyguard who you appear to have friend zoned and is quite possibly a robot, and the Divas Championship that you will lose eventually, probably to your former best friend, Kaitlyn."

"Ok, _real talk_, Miz! You are _wrong_! Don't listen to him, AJ! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Layla consoled the seething AJ, though a lot of good that did.

"No, Layla's right. I forgot to mention the long list of men you've dated and broken up with in the past year and a half. My my, AJ, you've practically become the 'town bicycle', haven't you? I bet you won't stop until you've gone through the whole roster. I'd actually consider dating you if you weren't such a _psycho bitch_."

Eyes twitching, AJ turned to Big E and spat out three words laced with venom. "Get him _now_!" The big guy didn't need telling twice. He charged forth at The Miz and what commenced was a vicious beat down between the two men. Officials ran to the scene to break it up, but all attempts were unsuccessful. AJ watched all this commotion with a twisted smile on her face, but eventually stomped off, scowling again.

It took a while but Layla found her in the catering area, sitting alone and prodding her food sullenly. "You better have some good news for me", she grumbled when the Brit diva cautiously took a seat next to her.

"I do, I do! Big E beat up Mizanin just like you asked him to! He gave him the 'Big Ending' and everything!" Layla faltered, wondering if she should add on the next bit. "He's, er, currently speaking with Vickie Guerrero in her office. She's not very happy about the fight or the mess it caused backstage…"

She was right to be worried. Soon as Vickie's name was mentioned, AJ let out an ear-piercing shriek and, grabbing her plate of pasta, chucked it as hard as she could away from her. It hit Fandango square in the head, not that anyone apart from Summer Rae cared.

"I hate her! _I hate her so much_!" AJ continued to shriek, picking up the chair next to her and slamming it a couple of times before tossing it away. "I'd still be the General Manager of Raw if not for her! Why does she even still have a job here anyway? _Why?_"

Eventually, the petite brunette calmed down, having just tired herself out. She flopped back down in her chair and resumed sulking, eying Kaitlyn and Dolph resentfully. Her grip on her glass of soda tightened when the two kissed.

"I can't believe Kaitlyn's dating Dolph. How _dare_ she! Doesn't she know that you _never_ go out with your friend's ex? I know we're not friends anymore but the rule still applies, dammit! I was a _far_ better girlfriend to him than thunder thighs over there shall ever be!"

"Oh, you were the best, girlfriend, the _very best_!" Cooed Layla, trying her hardest to lighten her partner's mood. "Forget them, AJ, you have me and Big E!" When the only reaction she got was a deadpan expression, Layla backtracked. "And the Divas title! Don't forget you have that!"

"That is true…" AJ stroked her championship affectionately as if it were a cat or some fluffy creature. And then she sighed, covering her face over her hands. "I wish I had a boyfriend, someone to make me feel good about myself. Plus, _I need to get laid_!" The Saviour of the Unwashed Masses, Damien Sandow, did a double take at this, but kept on walking because even he wasn't foolish enough to make a comment to a diva that was famed for being mentally unstable.

"Don't worry! I'm sure the right man will come along soon and love will be in air once again! I wonder who it'll be… _Oooh!_ Maybe it could be one of the guys from The Shield? That Dean Ambrose is a real hottie! Or how about Cody Rhodes, he seems your type! No? I know! Big E! What about him?" Layla's smile fell when AJ shook her head.

"Big E… I don't know what our relationship is right now. It's complicated, okay?" AJ groaned, throwing her arms and head down upon the table. "Maybe I should just give up on dating and love for good. All of my boyfriend's so far have turned out to be nothing but massive_ disappointments_! Why should I even bother?"

This did not compute with Layla. Did AJ really mean to tell her that not _one_ of her exes – Daniel, Punk, Kane, Cena and Ziggler – had any redeeming qualities whatsoever? _Inconceivable!_ It was then that a question popped into Layla's head, one that she had been wondering ever since she aligned herself with AJ Lee.

"Hey, AJ, there's something I've being wondering. Just between us girls…" She ushered the unstable Divas closer to her, lowering her voice. "Who out of all your ex-boyfriends was the best? Come on, you can trust me. I won't tell."

AJ rolled her eyes at this question, looking incredibly fed-up. "Layla, I'm really not in the mood right-" And then she stopped, as if she'd just had some sort of revelation. A dreamy look came over her face and she began to twiddle her thumbs together. "You know, I have no idea. Never really crossed my mind… All of them were _failures_, but some were better than others, that's for sure! …Maybe I should write down a list?"

And with that, AJ stood up and skipped out of the cafeteria, now in a notably better mood than she had been when she first came in. Layla watched her go and then breathed a sigh of relief. Forming an alliance with AJ Lee was far more troublesome than she'd initially thought it would be. The girl was every bit as mentally unstable as she was famed to be, and she had a nasty temper and spiteful nature to boot.

As Layla sat and wondered if she'd just been better off riding Kaitlyn's coattails, The Bella Twins as well as Eva Marie and Jojo gossiped about the conversation they'd just been eavesdropping. Normally, the Mexican/Italian beauties wouldn't care one bit about AJ Lee's affairs, however this involved their boyfriends, Daniel Bryan and John Cena, so they felt it was just as much their business as Laylas.

"So, who'd you think she's going to choose?" Jojo asked excitedly. The five men they were talking about weren't just any ordinary guys after all.

"Why John, of course!" Nikki scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "John is, like, the perfect boyfriend! He _must_ be number one!"

"Don't forget, Nikki, that Daniel was AJ's first love. A girl doesn't just get forget that you know! I mean, she literally went _crazy_ for him!" Brie pointed out, defending her man.

"Erm… didn't Daniel abuse AJ though?" Jojo asked innocently.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure John isn't exactly AJ's favourite person in the world after. Didn't she push him off a ladder at TLC last year?"

Poor Jojo and Eva Marie had no idea the can of worms they'd just opened up. By questioning if Cena and Bryan deserved the number one spot, Nikki and Brie felt they _had_ to defend their men. Anything less and they'd practically be admitting that their boyfriends weren't the best.

"Rule number one, newbies. If you want to get far in this business, I'd listen carefully." Nikki said, pointing her red, manicured finger nail in Eva Marie and Jojo's faces.

"Nikki and I are _always_ right. Just remember that and you two will do fine! Are we clear?" Brie added, hands on hips. When a very bewildered Jojo and Eva Marie nodded their heads, she smiled. "Good! Now, Nikki, what are we going to do about this little AJ problem? How do we find out which of our men she thinks is the best?"

There was silence as Nikki appeared to deliberate over this. After a second or two, she clapped her hands, satisfied. "I've got it! We just spread it around backstage as a rumour! When AJ finds out and realises that she's the center of attention, _yet again_, she'll have no choice but to make up her mind and tell everyone!"

"I _love_ that idea!" Brie cheered, hugging her twin sister happily. She turned to Jojo and Eva Marie, smirking. "Guess what, newbies, Nikki and I have a job for you! We need you to go around this place and tell as many people as you find that AJ is rating her exes on who was the best."

"Chop chop!" The two twins smiled deviously as Eva and Jojo hurried off.

By the next morning, everyone knew about AJ Lee's dilemma. As in, the whole WWE and NXT roster, all backstage personal, the McMahons, Triple H and even the fans. And _every single one_ _of them _was guessing what AJ Lee's answer would be and why. There was currently a poll up on counting up the votes for each ex.

As for the men in question – Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Kane, John Cena and Dolph Ziggler – they were currently arguing with one another in the locker room, determined not to be outdone. They'd all agreed that they would each hunt down AJ and try and convince her that they were the best, but that still didn't stop them from trying to one-up up each other in a metaphorical pissing contest. They did have huge egos, after all.

And, as if things couldn't get any more ridiculous, Vince, who saw this as a great opportunity to make money out of, was even suggesting (more like ordering) to Brad Maddox that there should be a segment on Raw where the answer was revealed. They could even get the WWE App involved with backstage segments of AJ Lee trying to make up her mind, because Vince was nothing but opportunistic.

The only person who wasn't involved or even aware of what was going on was the woman herself, AJ Lee. So one can only imagine how shocked she was when she logged onto her Twitter account that morning, only to be bombarded by questions from fans, some saying that they were voting for CM Punk or Dolph Ziggler and so forth.

Naturally, she blamed Layla.

"Layla, _sweetie_", AJ asked in a low, ominous tone as she glowered at the shaking Brit. "Please explain to me why _everybody_ is currently wondering who I liked the best out of my ex-boyfriends and what my answer will be? Be honest, did you tell anyone?"

"No! I swear I didn't! I don't know how it got out, but it wasn't me! I promise!" Layla all but sobbed, no doubt fearing that AJ was about to go all psycho on her.

Much to her surprise, she didn't. Instead, the petite Latina gave a big smile and patted her on the head. "Good! Just asking – you can never be too sure in this place. It was probably that weirdo, Bayley. Remind me to beat her up next time I'm on NXT, 'kay?"

Grabbing her Divas title, AJ walked out of the Divas locker room and started to skip away, an annoyed look on her pretty face. '_Everyone's talking about me and I'm even trending on twitter. That's good! But it's all so they can find out my response to a question I don't even know how to answer. That's bad! Mr. McMahon wants me to reveal whose number one next Monday on Raw. What am I going to do? __**Sigh!'**_

Skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip…

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesistate to tell me! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I looking forward to reading any reviews this receives!

Next chapter? Daniel BryanxAJ!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, here's the first pairing and it's AJxBryan! Big thanks to author of "_Best of Both Worlds_", Elextrix, who co-wrote this with me. I apologise for the long word length, but the other chapters will be around the same length as well, and they do say the more, the merrier, right? I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope all who read it had just as much fun reading it!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Once you Go Bryan, There's No Point in Trying!_

**Ex-Boyfriend 1: **

_**Goat Face**_

_Pros:_

. He was my first love.

. He's a phenomenal wrestler.

. He's innovative.

. Was World Heavyweight Champion

. He was a good boyfriend…at first.

. Yes! Yes! Yes!

_Cons:_

. That beard. That awful, _awful_ beard!

. He was verbally abusive.

. Has some _serious_ anger issues.

. He could only last 18 seconds.

. Currently looks like the result of a union between his mother and goat.

. No! No! No!

AJ Lee frowned, unsatisfied. Writing a list on the good points and bad points of her ex-boyfriends wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be. Writing Daniel's had taken half an hour alone, so God knows how long it'd take her to do Punk or Dolphs!

She chucked the paper onto the desk, deciding she'd written just about all she could. Daniel may have being her first love (and, _oh_, how she had _loved_ him), but, compared to the others, he was also one of the worst. That untalented bitch, Brie Bella, can swear all she wants that he's the perfect boyfriend now, but, when he was with AJ, he was _horrible_. Yes, out of all her ex-boyfriends, he was the one she was most glad to see the back of!

Suddenly, there was a knock on AJ's locker room door. "That must be Layla and Big E. 'Bout time they showed up. I'm bored out of my mind!"

Jumping to her feet, she skipped past the cameraman who'd been filming her 'decision-making' this whole time and flung the door open, a big smile on her pretty face. "What took you both so...!" However, the smile disappeared in an instant when she saw that her visitor was none other Daniel Bryan himself.

'_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear… God, why did it have to __**him**__?_'

Upon seeing her first ex-boyfriend waiting behind the door, AJ felt her good mood evaporate. Daniel always did have an annoying tendency of dong that. "Oh. It's _you_." She let out a big sigh, swinging round and walking moodily back into the locker room. "Well, let's get this over with. I don't want to be around you longer than I have to be."

'_At least with this I'll get Goat Face done and out of the way for good…Wait! Are those flowers!?_' AJ was knocked out of her thoughts when Daniel Bryan entered her locker room, holding a beautiful flower bouquet in his arms. Her mouth gaping in shock, she accepted them when he handed them over to her.

"That's not very nice, AJ. I thought we were past all that." Daniel cooed in a sickeningly sweet fashion to the femme fatale. He went to rub AJ's cheek, but she was quick to slap his hand away. "Oh, feisty today, aren't we? I have to tell you, babe, you look _so_ _hot_ when you get all aggressive like that."

Unfortunately for Daniel Bryan, AJ was not in the mood to deal with her ex, especially when he was acting like a poor man's Casanova. "Cut the crap, Daniel. What do you want?" She _would_ have said a lot more, but then she released that the cameraman was _still_ there, filming the whole thing.

Now, the famed "Crazy Chick" normally loved to have all the attention on her, but this was one of those rare times where she just wanted to be left in peace. One hard gaze at Larry the cameraman (at least that's what she _thought_ his name was…) had the poor man running out the room as fast as he could manage.

That out of the way, AJ turned back to Daniel, unimpressed. "What are you _doing_ here? Shouldn't you be with that Barbie Doll that goes by the name of Brie Bella? You know, your _girlfriend_? Geez, Daniel, talk about downgrading!" That seemed to be a running trend with her exes lately. Come to think of it, did Kane even have a girlfriend?

"Forget about her. You're the only Barbie Doll _I_ want." The "Yes Man!" didn't seem to notice AJ's eyes widen in outrage at this, which is hardly surprising since the very possibility that this might offend her had never crossed his mind to begin with.

Edging closer towards the petite brunette, the man's facial expressions were laced with seduction. As he did so, AJ's hand clenched into a fist and she growled under her breath. "It's a good thing the cameraman's gone. I want to show you why I'm the man for you..."

_SLAP!_ Any type of hand movements Daniel Bryan was about to make had suddenly been halted, as AJ slapped him again. Only, this time, it was right in the face.

"I don't think so, Daniel! _Do you not remember what you did to me!?_" _SLAP!_ She gave him another stinging slap to the face.

"You treated me like shit!" _SLAP!_ Another slap.

"Why the hell should I get back with _you _of all people?" _SLAP!_ And, yet another slap.

Again and again, AJ rained blows down upon Daniel Bryan, wailing at the top of her voice like some hysterical banshee. "How _dare_ you come into _my_ locker room and act this way! You can't just waltz in here and act like everything's okay between us, you son of a _bitch_!"

AJ would have being content to keep on slapping him for the rest of the day, taking out all her aggressions on his stupid goat looking face, but Daniel Bryan had other plans. As the "Crazy Chick" made to slap him yet again, Bryan backed up against the door, holding his hands up defensively.

"Stop, stop, _stop!_" Daniel had a fearful expression that looked almost cartoony in how exaggerated it was. Then again, AJ Lee was currently reaching for the closest object to hurl at him… "If you must know, I'm here to prove to you why I was the best boyfriend compared to the rest of those amateurs!"

The petite brunette halted and she stared at him, appalled. '_You…You have got to be kidding me! I know everyone wants to know my answer on who gets the number one spot, but this is __**ridiculous!**__ Plus, what makes Daniel think he stands a chance in hell of winning!?_'

She may not have made up her mind completely, but, if there was one thing AJ Lee did know, it was that Daniel Bryan was on the _low_ end of the list.

"You can't be serious!" She scoffed; still in disbelief that her ex would go so far just to find out her answer to some stupid question. "You know what; I don't have time for this! Get out or I'll call Brie and tell her how her _precious boyfriend_ is trying to get into bed with me! I'm sure she'll _love_ to hear that!"

"Actually, she would. I talked to Brie about it, and she supports the idea!" Daniel replied, barely stifling a chuckle from AJ's wide eyed reaction. "Look, I may not have treated you right when we were dating, but that was a _year_ ago. People change, AJ. _I've_ changed. And, if you would just stop being so _bitter_ about the past, you would see that. But, you're just too stubborn. I guess I'm just wasting my time…"

AJ closed her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh as it dawned on her that the Bella Twins, not Bayley, were most likely the ones who had told everyone that she was trying to make up her mind on who was the best out of her ex-boyfriends. Well, if they thought she was going to let them get away with this, they had another thing coming!

She stopped her scheming when she noticed that Daniel was leaving. "Wait, Daniel! Stop! She approached him, her expression notably less hostile than it was previously. "What you said just now...did you really mean it?"

It was true; AJ Lee held a lot of bitterness over her past relationship with Daniel Bryan. But, it was also true that the man had changed his ways...after all, Brie Bella was head over heels for him and the two were even talking about their future and marriage. It wouldn't be a lie to say that it didn't bother AJ that Bryan was so perfect with Brie, and yet such a bastard to her when they were dating.

"Yes!" Daniel said, smiling at the little woman, clearly pleased that she was actually taking his words into consideration. "Of course I wanna show you why I'm the best boyfriend you ever had...but I also wanna make it up to you."

"Oh really?" AJ gave him a coy smile; her eyes alight with all kinds of mischief.

'_This is just the cutest! If only Daniel had treated me like this throughout our relationship, I wouldn't have to be this hostile towards him now! Still, this means I have Daniel all wrapped around my little finger. This is gonna be __**fun**__!_'

When Daniel nodded his head, she smirked. Sitting on the nearest bench, AJ would part her thighs. "Well, I think I can find _something_ for you to do, Daniel. You were, after all, a great lover. I wonder if you still are now…" Daniel grinned arrogant at these words, immediately knowing what to do. Sinking to his knees, his head would move towards her thighs, ready to undo her belt buckle.

This moment seemed so perfect...but it wasn't.

AJ quickly shoved his head back, allowing her to stand up. "But, before you do that, I've got some tasks for you...you know, to prove you really are sorry, since you were a bastard of such _epic proportions_ when we dated."

The "Crazy Chick" rushed to her pink rucksack in the corner of the room and tugged one of the zips, grabbing a checklist and a pen. Shoving the checklist in one of Daniel's palms, and the pen in the other, AJ grinned.

"Okay, so first, I want you to have a beard-off with The Wyatt Family, since you think _so_ highly of that damn beard of yours. Then I want you to take a picture of The Shield topless; ideally each member holding a puppy, but that's optional. Then I want you to make Big E reciprocate my feelings, because I cannot _stand_ him constantly friend-zoning me. Then, go up to Cesaro and call him a sell-out, for obvious reasons. Finally, insult a Bella Twin. I'm feeling nice, so I'll give you the option of which one to insult." The comical look of shock on Daniel's face was more than enough to brighten AJ's mood. "Soooo...any questions?"

AJ could tell from the look on his face that Daniel had _plenty_ of questions for her. Her smile grew smugger as he spluttered and struggled to form a coherent sentence about said demands. '_Oh, did you really think it was going to be that easy? You caused me __**a lot **__pain and grief, Daniel, and a few minutes of sex isn't just going to make that all disappear._'

No, if Daniel wanted to prove to AJ that he was sincere and make peace with her, he was going to have to put a little more effort into it: a whole lists worth!

"That's ridiculous! You honestly expect me to do all that? Do you want me to get _killed_, AJ!? How the hell do you expect me to complete that list!? It's impossible! It's-It's...!" Daniel Bryan ranted away, becoming more and more heated.

To the man's credit, he _did_ try and calm down, but, much like his Anger Management days with Kane, he ultimately failed. He just took one look again at the list she had handed to him and lost it. "How the hell does one even _have_ a beard off!? I won't do it! _NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!"_

"Fine, then you don't _get_ the number one spot, Daniel!" AJ snapped back, snatching the list from the man's hands. Typical Daniel Bryan letting her down yet _again_! Giving him a withering glare, AJ flung open the door and motioned for her ex to leave. "I thought you'd changed, but clearly I was wrong. You may be a B+ wrestler, Daniel, but as a boyfriend, you get a big, fat _F_ from me! Now _get out!_"

The door was open, but nobody left. Daniel just stood there...challenged. AJ smirked back, triumphant. She knew all too well how to get what she wanted. There was no way Daniel was going to leave. '_Of course he'll do it. He's never backed down from a challenge before, so why start now?_'

Sighing, Daniel looked at the brunette. "Okay, I'm _sorry_ AJ. Challenge accepted, but _only_ because I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I've turned over a new leaf."

"Good!" The smile on AJ's face was a little twisted, but, then again, _most_ of AJ's smiles were at least a little twisted. Shoving the checklist and pen back in Daniel's hands, AJ looked deep into his eyes. "Now I want _every one_ of those activities ticked off when you come back. Got it?"

"And then I get your pussy?" Daniel replied shamelessly without missing a beat.

"Yes, Daniel. Then you get my vagina." AJ sighed, rolling her eyes. It didn't seem like he had changed as much as she had hoped.

"Then I guess I'll be on my way." Heading out of the door, checklist in one hand and pen in the other, Daniel would set off to complete the first task by finding Bray Wyatt and his followers. "I still don't know how the heck I'm going to complete the beard-off though…" He muttered as he went on his way.

AJ waved goodbye, her smile serene yet ominous, as if she was hiding far more sinister intentions behind her cute smile. And, in this case, she was. When Bryan was completely out of sight, she burst into wild laughter, holding her sides. _'__**Go me!**__ This is the best thing that could have happened! If Daniel succeeds, then I'll know for sure that he's changed, and if he fails, than at least he's out of my life for good!_'

* * *

Hours passed and AJ heard nothing from Big E Langston _or_ Daniel Bryan. It wasn't until nightfall had come and she had started to give up hope that her first ex-boyfriend returned, trudging slowly into her locker room. She looked up with a bored expression, but this quickly changed when she saw his appearance.

"Wow, Daniel! You look really…" She searched for a word, but couldn't find one to use without sounding callous. Daniel Bryan had clearly gone to hell and back to complete the list if the numerous black and blue bruises littering his skin, the ugly black eye and torn lip was anything to go by. Basically, AJ thought he looked like shit, but not even she could bring herself to actually tell him that. "Yeeeah… So, the list. How'd it go?"

With a maniacal grin on his face, Daniel Bryan marched forward and slammed the checklist and pen down on the table triumphantly in front of her. _"Done!_ All five fucking tasks are 100% _done!_ Now show me that pussy, so I can show _you_ why I was the best damn boyfriend you ever had!"

Not even batting an eyelid, AJ held a hand up to stop him. "Hold on, Daniel! First, I wanna hear all about those tasks."

Daniel froze at this, his expression blank. "...What?"

"You heard me! I wanna hear about them. Tell me each and every little detail that happened. I want to hear it all!" AJ demanded, getting comfortable and wishing she had popcorn near her to munch on. Her request didn't seem to make Daniel happy one bit.

"AJ, I have just spent the whole day going through _hell_ for you. My body is _covered_ from head to toe in bruises. Isn't that enough for you?" He said in a slow, controlled voice.

It took all AJ had to suppress a giggle. This was just like when she was Raw GM all over again. She'd bait him and he'd fall for it each and every time.

"No, no it isn't." She said with an innocent smile that hid her darker side completely. "I gave you five tasks today and I want hear _alllll_ about how you completed them. Oh, don't give me that look, Daniel! You know as well as I do that a bit of paper means nothing! How do I know that you didn't just pay one of your buddies to beat you up and cross off the tasks afterwards. _I want proof! …_You do have proof, don't you?"

If Daniel's reaction next was anything to go by, no, no he did not.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me, AJ!?" the man exploded, getting right up in her face. "I've being busting my ass for you all goddamn day and you do this to me now!? Where's your heart, you sadistic _witch!?_"

"I don't have one anymore. You broke it, remember?" AJ replied icily, her brown orbs glaring daggers into Daniels. "I can see you're in a lot of pain, so I'll overlook the insult this time, but don't go blaming me just because you were too stupid to bring physical evidence back with you! If I were you, I'd go get some!"

"Oh, you want evidence, AJ? _I'll get you your evidence!_" Daniel yelled before turning right around and storming out.

AJ sighed and flopped back down on the bench, sulking. '_Moron… Honestly, how he managed to become number one contender for the WWE title, I will never know!_' Bored and a tad lonely, AJ decided she'd tell Larry the cameraman to come back in and keep her company. Sure, he was no Louie the popcorn vendor, but beggars can't be choosers.

Daniel didn't return until an hour later, his arms filled with all the evidence AJ could want from him. She smiled, satisfied that she now had physical proof that Daniel had indeed done her tasks and wasn't bullshitting her.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it, Daniel?" She cooed, crouching down to inspect the various items scattered on the locker room. Nodding her head, AJ resumed her seat and motioned for Daniel to do the same. "Now that _that's_ out of the way, you can tell me everything that happened to you today!"

She raised an eyebrow when Daniel let out a loud groan at this. "Do I really have to? It's late and I'm tired and hungry and in a lot of pain here. Can't you just get naked and let me get this over with already?"

"Wow, Daniel, you really know how to charm a woman, don't you?" AJ drawled sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Look, I'm not asking you to go into tons of detail here. I just want to know how you did it! Give me an _abridged_ version."

It looked for a second like Daniel was going to refuse to do even this, but then he sighed and took a seat. "_Fine_, have it your way, AJ. Well, the first thing I did after I left was go to complete task 1, which was…which was…"

"_Task 1: Have a beard-off with the Wyatt Family_**.**" AJ jumped when Daniel began to violently gag, worried that the man was about to throw up all over the floor. "Easy there, Goat Face! Was it really that bad?"

Controlling himself, Daniel looked up at her with a repulsed expression. "It was _horrible!_ I had to go all the way out to this creepy swampy backwoods in the middle of nowhere, to find them. When I do, all three of them corner me and start threatening to sacrifice me unless I became 'The Third Son of the Wyatt Family'!"

AJ tried hard not laugh as her ex gave a big shudder, no doubt imagining himself a member of the cult. "So, I explained to them how I was trying to impress you and you'd told me to have a beard-off with them. I suggested we all huddle together and rub beards, but that just made them angrier.

In the end, we agreed that whoever had the best beard was the winner, and, if I lost, I had to join their 'family'. Turns out Harper had the bushiest while Rowan had the longest. I refused to let them win, so I said had the most heart, but they told me I was just being a sore loser and still had to join them."

"So what did you do?" AJ asked with baited breath.

Daniel hesitated before answering, shuddering once again. "I bribed them. If they let me win the stupid beard-off, they could do anything they wanted to me. I'm not proud of it, but there was no way I was going to win without cheating, and the Wyatt's were _more_ than happy to accept my offer…"

* * *

_"You would really go that far to win? You would really sacrifice your own body just to please your ex-girlfriend? That almost brings a tear to my eye, man." Wyatt then burst into little chuckles, standing up from the rocking chair to pick up the lantern he always seemed to have on him. _

_"So...do we have ourselves a deal?" Daniel asked, a little unsure. He cast a nervous eye on the other two, who were huddled close together. Harper seemed to be giving Rowan orders, if the ginger's nodding head was anything to go by. _

_"Yeah man, we do. I'd rather you join my family, but I can wait. Just like Kane, you'll come round eventually. You have the same fire in your heart that he does. It's only a matter of time till you join him and learn to obey." Bray said, smiling sinisterly. _

_"Sure, maybe when hell freezes over..." Daniel muttered under his breath as Bray quietly talked with his two 'sons'. "Er, one thing though...could we do this with the lights off?" _

* * *

"Daniel, you didn't?!" AJ gasped as the meaning of Bryan's words hit her. When her only reply was Daniel fighting back another heave, her mouth dropped wide open. She'd never in a million years think Daniel would go that far for her. "Daniel…that's so sweet of you."

The man known as the King of Beards didn't seem to share the same sentiment. "I just got sodomized by a cult of crazy rednecks and you think it's _sweet_!? _This_ is why you don't have a boyfriend anymore!"

AJ grimacing, not appreciating his attitude. "I was complimenting you, you idiot! Urgh! Daniel, sometimes you make me so mad! Just move onto the next task! It was…" Her anger was replaced with giddiness when she read the list. "_Task 2: Take a photo of The Shield topless. _Daniel, _please_ tell me you were able to take a picture. I _need_ this!"

Her heart leapt when Daniel, smiling victoriously, whipped out his phone and chucked it in her hands. On the screen she saw what she had fantasised about ever since she set eyes on the three men: The Shield wet, wearing nothing but towels around their waists and each holding a puppy in their arms.

At that moment, AJ Lee was in heaven.

"My ovaries are _glowing!_" She cried, hugging the photo to her and squealing like a fangirl. "And you even colour-coded the puppies to match each member's hair! Oh, Daniel, you shouldn't have! This has a date with the photocopier!"

Daniel didn't seem to share the same sentiment. "If you love them so much, than why don't you just date them?!"

"Believe me, Daniel, I would if I could!" Turning a blind eye when her first-ex muttered some disparaging comment under his breath, AJ 'fangasmed' over the photograph some more. "Oh, look at Seth! He looks so happy! Awww, the puppy's biting Roman's hair! That's so cute! And Dean! Dean's actually smiling! This pleases me, Daniel!"

"It damn well better, 'cause I busted my ass off getting that stupid photo! I felt like I was in a Looney Toons cartoon. Only instead of laughter, it was nothing but pain. The Shield almost killed me!" Daniel snapped, rubbing the various wounds decorating his body.

"And your efforts won't go unrewarded, but that's not what's important right now! What _I_ want to know is how you got those puppies in the first place, Daniel."

"Just from a plain, ordinary pet shop. The shop keeper was a massive fan and let me borrow them as long as I promised to return them by the end of the day." He shook his head, exasperated. "The Shield weren't happy… They only had them for five minutes, but that was more than enough time for Seth to get embarrassingly attached and give them names…"

* * *

_Soon as Daniel had taken the picture, he quickly noticed The Shield boring a hole into his eyes. "Hey, guys...how are you all doing? Good? That's–" _

_"What the fuck are you doing here, Bryan? Is this your idea?" Dean snarled, trying his hardest to look menacing, which wasn't easy with a puppy licking all over his face._

_"...Maybe." Daniel said, shrugging, before seeing the three unimpressed looks. "Look, guys, I've just got to prove to AJ that I'm the best boyfriend she's ever had. I promise, if you let me keep the picture and the puppies, I'll do anything you guys want. Deal?"_

_"You're trying to prove to a woman you drove insane that you were her best boyfriend?" Roman Reigns deadpanned before smirking a little. "You don't stand a chance, little man. Now quit wasting our time and get the fuck out of here." _

_"We're not going to let you walk away with that photo of us, or take back the puppies! Tito, Milo and Killer are members of The Shield now." Seth Rollin's said defensively, hugging his puppy to him like it was his child. _

_"I call Killer", Roman said. Daniel at this point was trying really hard not to laugh at how the black puppy was still chewing on the Samoan's hair. _

_"Killer's mine. Go have Tito, Roman!" Dean snapped. _

_"No, I wanted Killer! Why can't you two call yours Tito and Milo!" Seth whined. _

_"Okay, first of all, Dean, Roman, your ones are girls. Second of all, I borrowed them from a fan and he needs them back by the end of the day, so none of you can keep the puppies." Daniel interrupted, a little annoyed that the three men were ignoring him. _

* * *

"Silly Daniel, nobody says no to The Shield." AJ teased, now wishing she was there to witness all this. "Soooo…they beat you up?"

"No, AJ, they kindly accepted this and then we all went frolicking to the pet store to return the puppies. Yes, of course they beat me up! They said they'd let me keep the photo if I didn't fight back, so I agreed. Roman speared me and Seth and Dean pulverized the shit outta me!"

"Yes, well, it wasn't the first time you've gotten a beatdown from The Shield and it probably won't be the last. What's one more to your body?" AJ drawled, practically drooling over the photo.

"I hope you break your hand tonight while you're getting off to that photo…" She heard Daniel mutter darkly under his breath.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Daniel", clipped AJ, putting the photo down to check the list. "_Task 3. Make Big E return AJ's feelings for him_. You sure you completed this, Daniel? I haven't seen Big E _once_ today. No calls, no texts, no _nothing_."

"He was probably off eating his precious sausage. He did tell me to give you this." Daniel took out a wad of folded up paper and chucked it over to AJ.

She looked it over, sceptically. A number was written on the front… "And this is returning my feelings…_how?_"

"Look, Big E was the hardest one to complete. He was busy eating some fancy sausage and being a dick, so I kinda got mad and stomped all over it. Try not to get mad, but…"

* * *

_After Daniel had finished stomping the sausage into oblivion, things went horribly silent. Big E slowly turned to him with fire in his eyes. "That was an Eastern European Kielbasa sausage! That ain't your normal, everyday sausage! Do you realise that was my last one? Do you not know not to disturb me when I'm eating my damn food?!"_

_"I don't care!" Daniel said, getting in the bigger man's face. "Just go and fuck AJ! Put a paper bag over her head if you have to; just fuck her!"_

"_I'll fuck you up instead, Goat Boy!" Snarled Big E, and then the man charged at Daniel, knocking him to the ground. It seemed that Daniel's desperation had led him into yet another beatdown. Try as he might, he just couldn't fight Big E off. _

_"Hey, Big E", he coughed once the man was finished, sore and aching all over. "What if I go buy you another sausage?"_

_Big E considered and then crossed his arms, resolute. "Do that and I'll write her a love letter as well as kiss her. But, I ain't dating her! I wouldn't go out with AJ even if you offered me the WWE title!" _

_"Really, Big E? Really?" Daniel cried, mimicking The Miz. "Think of what the guys in the back will say when they find out you have AJ Lee throwing herself at you, and you keep turning her down! Don't you value your reputation?" _

_"I value my dick more!" The man snapped back. "A love letter and a kiss. That's my final offer. Take it or leave it, Goat Face." _

_Daniel sighed. Well...a love letter and a kiss could be seen as reciprocating ones feelings... In the end, he accepted. "Fine, but it better be one hell of a love letter! Alright, let's go and get you your damn sausage!" _

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that you got Big E to return my feelings for him…by _bribing_ him!?" AJ's eye twitched as Daniel finished relaying to her all that had happened. Her nails began to dig in and out of the bench and her head tilted, glaring at Daniel with a hard, stony gaze that would have scared even the toughest of men.

It scared Daniel too because the 'Submission Specialist' jumped back, hands shielding his injured body. "Hold on, AJ, you said nothing about _how_ you wanted me to complete the tasks! So, technically speaking, this still counts as a pass!" His eyes widened as she stood up and descended on him, ready to unleash all her fury. "Ok, so it's just a kiss. But, you should have no trouble winning Big E Langston over, AJ!"

For a few seconds, they stood there in silence, waiting for one of them to make the first move. In the end, it was AJ. Without warning, she gave Daniel an exaggerated grin and, turning around, skipped back to bench as if nothing happened.

Sitting down, she picked up the paper and opened it, reading what Big E had written. And then she blushed deeply, because _what_ he had written was pretty darn…_explicit_. She wondered if Daniel had written it instead, but one look at the handwriting told her that it was indeed Big E's. "Well…he's definitely reciprocating the _physical_ side of my feelings for him… I suppose it'll have to do. You pass, Daniel."

Bryan nodded his head, relieved. "Good because I'm not going back to get beat up another five times by Big E! What is it with him and the number _five _anyway!?" When AJ's expression darkened, Daniel quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, next was _task 4. Call Antonio Cesaro a sell-out_. Why Cesaro? What's he ever done to you, AJ?"

"Oh nothing", she smirked back, twiddling her thumbs and gazing off with a coy look. "I just picked him because he's _real_ touchy about his nationality and I knew he'd sock you one if you called him a sell-out. How's that black eye doing for ya, Goat Face?"

"You're a real piece of work, you know that, AJ?" Daniel snarled at her. "Know something? I'm glad you left me at the altar! Marrying you would have been the _biggest_ mistake of my life!"

"The feelings mutual, Daniel! Do you have any idea how many times I wake up in a cold sweat at night, thinking about just how close I came to marrying that grotesque beard of yours!? I should be _bowing_ to Mr. McMahon on hands and knees for making me GM!

"Why not join pretty boy Orton and kiss his wrinkled old ass while you're at it? Shouldn't be too hard for you, you do it enough times to Stephanie!" Daniel retorted, closing his eyes when AJ's eyes flashed. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I promise I won't insult you again."

"You had better not. And apology accepted. So!" Relaxing, AJ reached down and picked up what appeared to be a Dictaphone. She was right. "I assume you recorded your conversation with Cesaro? How did you go from getting Big E his sausage to completing the fourth task anyway?"

"You see, it turns out that he gets those stupid sausages from Aksana, who coincidentally is still having affair with Cesaro. She was with him when Big E and I went to get some from her. Problem is, she wanted us to pay for them with sex and I just didn't have it in me after all the freaky shit I had to do with the Wyatts. She got offended when I refused…" Daniel explained.

"She would, the whore!" AJ cackled nastily. "So, what'd you do?"

"I told them the truth…unfortunately. Big E and Antonio found it hilarious, but it at least managed to win Aksana over. She felt so sorry for me that she said I could have the sausage for free. So, with Big E finished with, I went right to calling Cesaro a sell-out. Go on, play the recording, it's all on there."

AJ did just that, hitting the play button.

* * *

_"You dare call __**me**__ a sell-out!? I don't care what you say, __**ziege**__, I am a 'Real American!'" _

_"A little word of advice, __**Claudio**__, if you want to convince people that you're a 'Real American', don't speak in German while you do it. Come on, who are you trying to fool? You're a Swiss Italian! Your name's as Un-American as it gets!" _

_"Oh, I see how it is! I'll never belong in your precious __**land of the free and home of the brave**__ because I was born in a different country to Italian parents!" _

_Hey, Santino's Italian and you don't see anyone here telling him he's an outsider! Want to know why everyone's calling you a sell-out!? It's because you've aligned yourself with a pair of racist bigots and turned your back on your home country andyour parent's heritage! Do they know you're practically giving the rest of the world, including them, the middle finger? Are they proud of you, Mr. 'Real American'?" _

* * *

AJ grinned as the sound of a fist connecting with what she assumed to be Daniel's face sounded on the recorder. She clicked the stop button, putting it down. "Nicely done. So, finally, we get to the last task! _Task 5. Insult a Bella Twin_. Who'd you choose, Daniel? Brie or Nikki?"

"Who'd you think?" Daniel sneered at her, gasping out in pain when he handed a mini video camera to her. "Soon as I escaped Antonio Cesaro, I headed to the Diva's locker room to insult Nikki. Problem was, Stephanie McMahon was there, talking to her. She tried to act concerned when she saw the state I was in, but unlike her husband, she's a shit actress. She was probably cheering on the inside."

"Wouldn't put it past her. She is a big ol' bitch!" AJ agreed, liking where this was going.

"She's a cold-hearted super bitch, that's what she is." Daniel muttered. "Anyway, using that to my advantage, I decided that if I was going to insult Nikki, I might as well have a good excuse. So, I made Stephanie angry at me."

"Oh, this is going to be good! Don't leave me hanging, Daniel, what happened next?" AJ leaned closer to him, eager to hear more. Any hostility she felt towards him minutes ago was now gone, replaced with an almost twisted respect taking its place. She so wished she could knock that cocky bitch down a peg or two, and here was Daniel who did just that.

Despite the pain he was evidently in, Daniel was now smirking. "First, I told her I wouldn't have sex with her, even if she was still the raging whore she was years ago. Second, I called her a filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag hoe, courtesy of Chris Jericho. That _really_ pissed her off. The rest is all on the video."

* * *

_"How dare you!" Stephanie snarled, her face twisting into a truly ugly expression. Her voice was so loud and hate-filled that it honestly sounded demonic to Daniel's ears for a second. Not even Kane had sounded that evil! "Have you forgotten who I am!? And what I can do to you!? Apologise, right now!"_

_"You McMahons are all the same. You can give but you can't take. You may be tough shit when you've got Big Show around to force to do your dirty work or The Shield to attack anyone you please at the snap of your fingers, but, when you're alone, Stephanie, you're nothing but a weak, joke of a woman!" Daniel was now up close to the woman, yelling right in her face and not caring one bit. _

_Stephanie turned her head to the other half of the Bella Twins, face fuming. "Nikki, are you hearing this?!"_

_"Yeah...I...I am..." _

_"Then why are you just standing there?! Give Daniel a lesson in respect and humility! __**Kick him in the balls!**__" Stephanie ordered furiously, pointing her perfectly manicured fingernail right at Daniel. _

_"W-What? I-I can't do that!" Nikki protested in shock._

_"Are you __**defying**__ me, Nikki?"_

_Daniel saw his chance then. "Yeah, Nikki. Are you? Are you just gonna stand there and be useless? Know something? I'm glad I chose Brie over you. She's clearly the better twin. You're just second fiddle to her – always have been and always will be." _

_That did it. Nikki, tears pouring down her face, slapped him hard across the face and then kicked him right in the balls, just like Stephanie had ordered her too. Daniel hissed as agony shot right him._

_It was then that Daniel fell to the floor, taking the camera down with him. _

* * *

AJ clicked the camera off, eyes wide. She'd definitely have to be careful not to piss off "the Billion Dollar Princess" anytime soon. "Boss Lady's scary …"

"You're far scarier", Daniel remarked, and yet this sounded more like a compliment than an insult to AJ's ears. "She's nothing without her _daddy_ or lackeys to back her up, while her reign as Women's Champion was a joke. AJ, you're 100x the champion and woman she'll ever be, and I have no problem admitted that. …So, satisfied now? Can I get my reward?"

Yes. That was enough for AJ. She had to hand it Daniel, he had really impressed her today. "Okay, I'm convinced. Just like you wanted, Danny poo, my body is all yours...until you cum in about eighteen seconds."

"Very funny, AJ! Just you wait; you'll be eating your words in a few minutes!" He bragged, wincing a little as he got down on his news, ready to give the Divas Champion the best oral of her life. He made quick work of tugging her short shorts down to her ankles. "That pussy's gonna be so wet once I'm done eating it."

"Still coming out with those corny lines, I see. I can't believe I used to fall for that crap." The one of a kind "Crazy Chick" stood up, staring down at Daniel with critical eyes. Gradually they began to soften as she took in each and every bruise decorating his body. "I was only going to let you go down on me, but...I think you've earned this, Daniel."

Much to Daniel Bryan's shock, his ex-girlfriend began to strip down until she was completely naked. "Are you sure, AJ? I thought you hated me. I thought the very thought of me doing anything sexual with you made you want to throw up...?"

"Oh, believe me, that is still the case, but we're doing this doggy style. That way, I don't have to look at you, or that horrid beard of yours." It was also so AJ didn't think this would be a case of bestiality, given how much the man resembled a goat.

Getting on all fours, the little brunette from New Jersey would use a single finger to rub her wet labia, teasing Bryan. "Sometime today, Goat Face. I don't have all night here!"

Quickly pushing his trunks down to his ankles, Daniel was quick to grab his manhood, ramming it inside the young woman. Her first-ex was quick to thrust in and out of AJ's taut passage, his thick girth swiftly stretching her walls. "That's it, baby. Moan for D-Bry. Once you go Bryan', there ain't no point tryin'!"

All the talk would eventually be worthless. Just as these words came out his mouth, Bryan felt his climax hit; his white shoot deep inside AJ's pussy.

There was only this awkward silence right afterwards. Neither one of them could believe just what had happened. Daniel pulled out quickly and stared at his quickly deflating length, aghast, while AJ slowly turned her head to gape up him. "Is that it?" She asked, face full of disbelief. "But, we only just started! Jesus, Daniel, you couldn't even give me a minute, could you? That had to be about..."

And then she froze before the realisation hit her. Their sex (if you could really call it that), just like that infamous WrestleMania match last year...had only lasted 18 seconds! Unable to contain herself, AJ burst into a fit of laughter, collapsing onto the ground and rolling around because she was laughing so damn hard.

"This...I...This...I—I can go another round!" Daniel said, his cheeks quickly reddening. "We have to try again, AJ! Dammit! I can last longer than eighteen seconds! _You know that!_ It's my body; it's not at its best!"

AJ laughed even harder at these words, ignoring his protestations. "Oh, believe me, I know! You get an A+ for effort, but, for the sex, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fail you. If we ever do this again, try not to be the weak link, Daniel!"

She knew she was being cruel, but, quite frankly, she didn't care. This was the kind of person she was now, and if Daniel didn't like it than he only had himself to blame. After all, he broke her long before Punk or the others did.

"_No! No! No! No!_" Daniel yelled repeatedly, refusing to budge on the matter.

AJ chuckled and then, slowly and seductively, got to her feet and stood right up close to Daniel. "_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_"

She wasn't going to lie; she had missed doing this with Daniel. When he wasn't being a pain in the arse, he was quite fun to be around. If nothing else, she always found herself smiling when around Daniel Bryan (though normally at his expense, mind you.)

"_No! No! No!_" Daniel even did the hand movements. He was a stubborn son of a bitch; that was one of his most noticeable qualities, after all.

"You can say that as many times as you want, but you had your chance, and you BLEW it...in eighteen seconds!" AJ cackled, skipping around Bryan.

"_No! No!_ _NOOOOOOOOO!_" Daniel screamed, covering his ears much like he used to do to the fans when a heel. Shoulders slouched and arms flopping by her side, AJ tilted her head and laughed at her hot-headed ex in a dozy way that would make one assume she was drunk.

This exchange went on for a good half hour and even then it didn't fully stop until Brie called Daniel, worried about him. AJ was a little sad that the fun was over, but you wouldn't see her telling that to Daniel. By the time he was ready to go, AJ's high was gone and she was feeling a little down. The moment Daniel walked out that door, he would forget all about her and go home to his girlfriend who loved him and was there for him. Who did she have? _No one!_

"Hey, AJ?" The woman dubbed the Black Widow turned to Daniel, pouting slightly. "Did you really mean it when you said you still hated me? Do you really think that I'm a B+ wrestler?"

AJ considered saying something sarky, but Daniel looked so vulnerable that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she decided to be sincere with him for once. "I don't hate you, Daniel. I don't _like_ you all that much, but I stopped hating you a long time ago. And, no, I don't think you're a B+ wrestler. You _are_ an A+ wrestler and the Corporation is wrong. …But, don't expect me to join your group of rebels or anything! I value my Divas Championship far more than I value you, Daniel, and Boss Lady's already got it out for me as it is!"

"Well...I guess that's fair enough." Daniel said, shrugging. "Look, I know I got put through a ton of shit just to impress you, but...thanks, I guess, for actually letting me try to prove myself to you."

'_That was...oddly sincere._' AJ almost cracked a genuine smile, upon hearing those words from Daniel. Still, wasn't going to win the contest though. Not after _that_ pitiful performance!

However, the good mood was spoilt somewhat with Daniel's next words to her.

As he stood in the doorway, he turned back to her, smiling quite possibly one of the smuggest smiles she's ever seen on his face. "I knew you'd make the right choice, AJ. And, I just want you to know, that I finally forgive you for costing me the World Heavyweight title at Wrestle Mania."

AJ stared at him for a second, teeth grinding a little at that comment. '_You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, Daniel, could you?_' Suddenly, her face brightened up completely and she leaned in close to him.

"Oh, Daniel! That's so sweet of you!" She slaps him across the face. Hard.

Bryan takes a step back and gives her such a comical look she can't help but start laughing, no doubt making him think she's having another one of her 'crazy' moments. Before he can respond, she slams the locker room door right in his face.

'L_et's see, I got my dream picture of The Shield, and Daniel lasted only eighteen seconds in sex… Today was a good day!_'

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesistate to tell me! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I looking forward to reading any reviews this receives!

Next chapter? CM PunkxAJ!


End file.
